arms outstretched
by Feenie13
Summary: Rubedo has an idea for Yuriev. Spoilers for Xenosaga Episode 3.


Fiiiiiirst and foremost if you aren't as far as like. late game in xenosaga 3 i heavily advise you turn around because this fic has spoilers. major major spoilers if you haven't gotten very far in xenosaga episode 3.

also cookies to those who know what the fic title references

also also this is being left open in case i want to explore this au some more. knowing me, that'll be likely.

also also also _get bent yuriev_

* * *

"J…Junior…"

Jr was never happier to hear Gaignun's voice, however pained it was. A transparent image of Gaignun stumbled toward him, away from Yuriev and Albedo.

"Gaignun!" Jr cried out, running toward him. He didn't know what to say first, _it's going to be okay, I'm going to save you, dad'll be gone soon–_

"Kill me," Gaignun croaked out. "While I still have my will, it's possible! _Hurry…!"_

Jr's voice caught in his throat. Tears threatened to rise and spill, and it was all he could do to keep his voice steady. "How could you say that?! I could never…"

Albedo warped before him, glaring. "My, my, you're still a softie. You won't save anyone like that."

He grinned sharply, raising his hands. "It's what he wants! Hurry up and–"

" _Shut up!_ "

Albedo dropped his arms to his side, eyes widening slightly at Jr raising his voice. "I'm sorry, _what,_ Rubedo?"

Jr balled his hands into fists, angry tears pouring out of his eyes. "I'm–I'm not going to kill Nigredo! Why would I, after everything I've been through!?"

"It's the only way to stop dear old dad," Albedo reminded, the glare returning to his face. "And if you won't do it, Nigredo will be as good as dead!"

"Cut the bullcrap!" Jr shouted, shoulders shaking. "I just had to kill Citrine less than an hour ago, Albedo! We're the last URTVs left, and you're asking me to kill Nigredo?! You're asking me to fucking…kill one of the only family members I have left?!"

His voice was breaking, but whatever, _whatever,_ he was so exhausted from this, he just wanted to be able to go home and not worry about his goddamn baby brother!

"Rubedo…please…" Gaignun begged, quietly.

" _NO!_ " Jr snapped, whirling on Gaignun. "I'm saving you, goddammit! I'm done losing my own family!"

He turned back to Albedo, stepping toward him. "You're a Testament, aren't you? You can do whatever you goddamn want, and you're not even bothering to use that power to save him! _SAVE HIM ALREADY!"_

Albedo was quiet, taking a small step back from him with even wider eyes. He looked over at the image of Gaignun struggling to stay even slightly visible, and he reluctantly sighed.

"Oh, fine. I suppose it wouldn't be any fun if Nigredo died now, anyhow."

Albedo approached Yuriev, a sharp-toothed smile forming on his face. "So, any last words, dear father of ours? Care to curse us in your dying breath?"

Yuriev grimaced, clutching at his chest. "…you act as though anything you do to me will make a difference. I'll just find my way back to this body or a better one, even if I have to leave a trail in my wake."

Albedo laughed as though Yuriev had just shared a mildly amusing pun and not threatened to possibly murder people. "Oh, dear dad…"

He leaned in close. "You really underestimate what I can do with a soul, especially yours!"

Yuriev's jaw hung open, and he started to back away from Albedo. "You…You wouldn't…" he said, putting on as pleading a tone as he could muster. "Not to your father…!"

Albedo grabbed Yuriev by the throat, raising him into the air. His other hand started to glow, and he plunged it into Yuriev's chest. In one swift motion, Albedo ripped what seemed to be a yellow glowing orb out, Gaignun's hair reverting to black as Yuriev's influence faded. Albedo dropped Gaignun, and Jr ran as fast as he could to him.

"N…Nigredo! NIGREDO!"

He fell to his knees by Nigredo's side, holding him close. "It's–I'm here, _I'm here,_ I'm not going to leave you…"

Nigredo didn't answer at first, breathing labored and body cold to the touch. Rubedo didn't know what to say, mind and heart racing. Eventually, Nigredo raised his head slowly, looking up at him.

"…why?" he asked, quietly.

"You're my brother, that's why!" Rubedo responded, hugging him tighter. "I'm not going to leave you, damn it…!"

"…thank you," Nigredo simply responded, leaning his head against Rubedo. Rubedo heard hurried footsteps, and felt MOMO's hand on his shoulder.

"Jr, we need to get going," she said. "I'll help get Gaignun onto the ship…"

Rubedo nodded, and slowly stood up, arm hooked under Nigredo's chest. MOMO mimicked him, and the three slowly walked to the ship.

"I'll see you again then, Rubedo!" Albedo called after him, before silence fell.


End file.
